


Keep Good Company

by annieapple24



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Coming Out, Dork Lovers Server Challenge, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Sex is mentioned, Smut is now involved, exploring boundaries, just having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: After a bit of booze, a blizzard induced blackout, and some Disney love songs, John finds himself in a wonderful position. The next morning, however, he realizes this means he has to come out to his bandmates. John isn't sure how they will react.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My little contribution to the Dork Lovers Server Challenge for the first prompt "Coming Out". I'm thinking about expanding this later, if I ever feel up to it, but it wouldn't be for quite some time. Just a fun little fluff piece for now!

John had a problem. 

It was a problem that he wished wasn’t a problem. One John was honestly a bit surprised he had never encountered before. But he had never been in a position like this until now.

Logically, John knew that the problem wasn’t that he was asexual. It was just who he was. The problem was that he had to come out to his friends, his bandmates, and John had never come out to anyone before.

It had never felt necessary. John realized he was asexual when he was still working on his A levels. He had only had one girlfriend when he was fifteen, but the relationship was so short and innocent that sex never even came into the equation. And John didn’t really think that his sex life or his sexuality was his mom’s business. Maybe John was a bit nervous about if she would accept him, but it just seemed easier not to say anything. She would occasionally ask if he was dating, John would answer that he was too busy with school, and she happily took that answer. 

Now John was twenty-one. He had been a member of Queen for almost two years. John was occasionally teased for never dating, never chasing girls like Roger and Freddie or dating around like Brian, but it never really bothered him. It never felt cruel like John knew it easily could have been coming from other people. He might’ve been the boring one in their group, but they loved him anyway. It had never been a problem until now.

Except… it wasn’t a problem yet. And John hated the fact that he had to make it a problem. John was fairly confident that if he had told them before last night, none of them would have minded. They might not have understood, but Queen had a policy of acceptance and love. They would’ve accept John for who he was immediately and continued working on their music. But now everything was different and John had to fuck it all up.

John hadn’t really expected last night to happen. There had been a strange mixture of alcohol, a blackout inducing blizzard, and impromptu, drunken performances of Disney love songs. John had been having the time of his life. He loved his friends, and couldn’t remember ever being so happy in his life.

The thing was, John didn’t just love his bandmates. He was in love with them. All of them. John was in love with the way Freddie smiled when he let down his walls in front of them in. He was in love with Roger’s passion, his love for living life to the fullest. He was in love with Brian’s mind, the way he would get so excited talking about the stars. John had been perfectly willing to keep his crushes to himself, but of course with a band like Queen that was never going to happen.

It had happened while Roger was singing Can You Feel the Love Tonight in his perfect choir boy voice. Freddie had pulled John into a stupid little slow dance while still kneeling on the floor while Brian joined in on air guitar. But then Freddie had jokingly leaned in as if to kiss John. And then didn’t move away. 

Before John had been able to decide to push Freddie away or to just kiss him, Brian had cleared his throat and Freddie’s attention was temporarily diverted.

“What are you doing, Fred?” Brian had asked.

“What does it look like?”

“It looks like you are about to break the promise.”

Roger had still been humming in the background, forgetting the rest of the words to the song, and content in not jumping in on the conversation. John was quite confused, and still distracted by how close Freddie was to him, Freddie’s hands still squeezing his waist lightly.

Freddie had sighed, his breath ruffling John’s hair a bit and causing John to shiver at the feeling. “I’m not breaking the promise. We are all here and if John was uncomfortable, he would push me away, right John?”

John could only nod numbly when Freddie had looked back at him, his eyes wide and full of mischief.

“Freddie knows what he’s doing,” Roger had chimed in, leaning forward to tug at a lock of Brian’s hair until Brian batted Roger’s hand away with a growl. 

Brian had set his guitar down to scoot nearer to where the three of them were sitting close to the table, as close to the candlelight as they could fit. “We promised we would wait. It’s too soon. And he’s too young. If we lived in the States he would barely be old enough to drink,” he had said gesturing to the empty bottles littering the table and floor.

“What the fuck are you guys talking about?” John had asked, reaching the limit of his patience.

But Freddie ignored John a little longer. “We agreed to that, like, a year ago. We need to rethink our situation.”

“And by rethink, you mean stick your tongue down his throat?”

Roger giggled, but John hadn’t thought it was so funny.

“If that’s what he wants. Our Deaky is an adult, he can make his own decisions,” Freddie had tossed back at Brian.

Brian had been about to say something else, but John cut him off. “Yes, Deaky is an adult. So maybe try not talking about him as if he isn’t even in the room.” John was too drunk for this. He wasn’t even that drunk, they hadn’t had that much beer stockpiled in the kitchen, but everything had felt like too much in that moment.

That had seemed to finally gain everyone’s attention. 

“I’m sorry, John. It’s nothing. Freddie is just a bit drunk,” Brian had told him, ignoring Roger pushing his face close to Brian’s with a giant pouting lip sticking out at him.

Freddie had scoffed and turned back to face John fully again. Freddie’s hands had left John’s hips but moved to grasp his hands. John sat back on his ankles, pulling himself somewhat reluctantly away from Freddie’s warmth and watched Freddie do the same.

“Please tell me what is going on. I’m very uncomfortable right now.” John had decided that it was best to tell the truth, even if it did seem a bit embarrassing to phrase in such a way.

Brian obviously hadn’t been happy with that idea, but seemed to understand the position John was in now. It would have been unfair to keep it from him after all that. 

It had been Freddie who told him. “Sometime after you joined the band, we all realized how much we liked you. Really liked you. You were such an innocent, naive thing, and we didn’t want to scare you away with something like that. It didn’t seem right to pressure you with anything more than friendship so soon in our working relationship. We hadn’t even moved in together yet. So we made a promise. No flirting, no kissing, no asking you out. Nothing that would pressure you into anything you weren’t ready for.”

“Clearly, we were pretty lax with the flirting rule,” Roger had winked from across the table.

John could hear Brian’s fingers tapping against the table, probably regretting setting his guitar down. Freddie was still giving John his space, rubbing his thumbs over John’s fingers as he thought it over. Roger had taken another sip of beer.

It made sense. They did flirt with him all the time. Even Brian. But John had just assumed that was how they were, because they all flirted with each other too. Though it’s not like John had completely missed the fact that the three of them (and at times all four of them) were much closer than normal bands were. 

“Oh,” was all that John had been able to reply. But he had purposely kept his hands in Freddie’s, relaxing so that their hands rested in Freddie’s lap.

“We don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Brian had said softly, not meeting John’s eyes and still drumming his fingers anxiously. “Never.”

John had shaken his head. “I’m not uncomfortable,” he had insisted. “I just never really thought of it that way. I wasn’t expecting… that.”

Roger had laughed gently, adjusting himself so that his knee was touching John’s thigh. “We weren’t exactly subtle about it, love.”

“Yeah, I’m realizing that now. I’m just kind of oblivious when it comes to that stuff,” John had admitted.

Suddenly, Brian had seemed too far away. He was the only one not touching John, and John didn’t like that.

“Brian?”

Brian finally looked up at him, his eyes soft and vulnerable. 

“Not uncomfortable,” John had repeated. 

It had been enough for Brian to shuffle closer. Still timid, he had leaned into Roger so that his leg was also touching John’s. It was enough. 

“You will tell us though?” Freddie had asked. “If we do something that makes you uncomfortable?”

“Of course I will.”

They hadn’t done much more than that. There were a few soft kisses exchanged that set John’s blood on fire, and he had been too overwhelmed to do anything else. But it led to the four of them gathering a bunch of blankets and making a pile on the floor. They fell asleep cuddled together, both for warmth and just to be touching each other.

But now in the light of day, slightly hungover and guiltily enjoying the warmth of Freddie’s arms wrapped around him while the smell of coffee wafted in from where Brian was making a pot in the kitchen, John realized his mistake. The problem. He would have to come out to them.

It wouldn’t be fair not to tell them. Not with the direction their relationship seemed to be going. John had been woken up with soft kisses to his cheeks from Brian and Roger attempting (and failing) not to press his morning wood against John’s bum accidentally. It was clear they all cared about him and his feelings. And he knew that he cared enough about them to tell them the truth.

Or to warn them. It was a bit scary knowing they might not accept John or want a relationship with him knowing he was asexual. Roger and Freddie, who sometimes acted like they needed sex like they needed air, plus Brian who also had a healthy appetite for sex, didn’t really seem like the easiest people to come out to. Not after initiating a relationship. They were all most likely expecting John to want to have sex with them. 

And it wasn’t even really that John didn’t want to. He wasn’t sure what he wanted at that point. But there was a distinct possibility John couldn’t ignore that the others might not want to date him if sex was off the table. 

John was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Brian had come back into the room until there was a hot mug being held out to him. Freddie was pulling away from John to grab his own mug from Roger. It was nice. It felt… domestic.

The power was back on, so they decided to watch some telly, tangled up together on their blanket pile and sipping their coffees. John was so in love with them all, so in love with that moment. The idea of ruining it terrified him.

But when the coffee was gone and they all lost interest in the boring morning cartoons, things took an obvious shift. Freddie’s hand was working its way up John’s inner thigh. Though it wasn’t an unwelcome sensation, that paired with the way Brian’s hand was not so subtly moving under Roger’s shirt and the soft sighs that had started to fall from Roger’s lips was enough to signal exactly where the others were wanting this to go.

John had to remember what Brian and Freddie had said the night before. They didn’t want him to be uncomfortable and wanted him to say if he ever was. John wasn’t uncomfortable yet, but there was a good chance he would be soon. Especially if he didn’t say anything.

Freddie seemed to be waiting for this too. He had stopped his hand, drawing some invisible line at John’s crotch and refusing to cross without permission. He had moved closer to John, watching him with careful eyes, watching to see if John ever looked wary. 

Gathering all of his courage, John took a breath and whispered, “We should talk first.”

It caught the attention of the others. Brian’s hand moved respectably to Roger’s waist as they both focused on John. Freddie, too, shifted his hand away and John guided Freddie carefully back to rest his hand on John’s knee. He didn’t want Freddie to stop touching him completely.

“About what, darling?”

John hesitated, biting the inside of his cheek. Freddie squeezed his knee to comfort him. “Sorry, I've just never done this before. I don't know exactly what to say.”

“Done what before?” Brian asked.

“I've never come out to anyone before,” John admitted, hoping it would be a good segue into a conversation. He couldn't really think of any other way to begin.

Roger chuckled, leaning his head back against Brian's chest. “Not really sure it's necessary to come out to us, Deaks. It would be a bit awkward if you weren't into blokes.” Then the smile slid off Roger's face. “Oh, you're not telling us you're straight, are you?”

John forced a smile. “No, it's a bit more complicated than that.”

“Complicated how?”

“I'm not really… I'm not gay or straight,” John tried to explain. “And I'm not bi either,” he continued when he saw Freddie open his mouth. “Well, I mean, I sort of am. Biromantic, not bisexual.”

Brian’s brows furrowed at the new vocabulary word. “Biromantic?”

“Romantically attracted to guys and girls,” Roger responded quickly, shocking John.

“How do you know that?” John asked in bedazzlement, considering he hadn’t even learned the word until recently.

Roger shrugged. “You pick stuff up.” Then Roger's eyes widened. “Oh, is that what you mean? Are you ace?”

John's mouth hung open, completely confused. Roger, arguably the most sexual member of the band, not only somehow knew what asexuality was, but was asking John if he was ace as if it was no big deal.

“Y...yeah. I am. How do you..?”

Roger shrugged again but gave John a wide grin. “That's cool.”

Freddie cleared his throat. “Some of us present might need a bit more explanation on the subject?” he suggested. Freddie and Brian both looked puzzled.

“I um… ace is short for asexual. It means I… I don't really feel sexual attraction.”

“So, you're not… sexually attracted to us?” Brian asked, needing the clarification.

John sighed. He was thankful that Roger was making this a lot easier, but John still wished he didn't have to worry about any of this. “I'm so very attracted to you. All of you. Just not… sexually. I guess it sounds a bit difficult to explain.”

“So you don’t want to have sex with us?” Freddie asked. But his hand was still on John’s knee. So far, everything seemed okay.

Starting to feel slightly better about the situation, John decided to take Freddie’s hand, hoping it might calm him down further. “Honestly… I’m not sure. I don’t think I do right now. And there’s a chance I may never want to. Everyone is a bit different. I don’t think I’m repulsed by the idea of having sex, but I’ve also never done it before and it doesn’t seem especially appealing to me. At this point.” John hoped he was explaining himself well. He didn’t want to get their hopes up too high, but John also knew there was a chance he might want to try sex in the future, even if just to satisfy the curiosity. But it wouldn’t be any time soon.

“Okay.” Brian nodded, seeming to follow along. “That’s probably good to know.”

“But what about other stuff? You’re attracted to us. And you seemed alright with some kissing last night. That was alright, wasn’t it?” Roger asked. 

John nodded profusely, leaning forward to touch Roger’s leg with his free hand, causing the other man to smile. “Kissing is good. Cuddling is fantastic. I might even enjoy some other lighter stuff? I’m not really sure yet. I haven’t even really done that much to be honest, so I’m not sure what I would enjoy.”

Suddenly, Roger darted forward to kiss John, just a soft peck on his lips, before withdrawing back to Brian’s arms with a smile. John couldn’t help but return it. He watched as Brian squeezed Roger’s arms. He still looked a bit uncertain, but at that point, John was willing to guess he was more uncomfortable with the idea of not understanding what John was saying and risking doing anything to make John uncomfortable.

From the corner of his eye, John could see Freddie lick his lips. It made John’s heart beat a bit faster. “We could make some boundaries. Nothing below the belt. Always ask your permission. Things like that.” Freddie paused for a moment. “That is, if you still want us. I know we were a bit drunk last night but we still really like you and if you still want this, you know, I for one, would definitely still want this.”

“Me too,” Roger said quickly with a wide smirk, cutting off Freddie’s babbling.

Brian nodded. “Nothing’s changed for me. I still feel the same.”

John smiled again, wider this time. He couldn’t have even dreamed of something so amazing happening to him. Queen was just supposed to be a part time hobby of his, and now they were well on their way to producing their first album and, even more crazily, John was now dating his three bandmates. Never in his wildest fantasties could he have imagined… yet here he was.

“I agree. I want this too. If all of my shit isn’t too weird for you,” John agreed, leaning closer to Freddie again. 

Roger made a noise somewhere between a scoff and and a chuckle, but smiled goofily when Brian kissed his shoulder. “Your shit isn’t weird, Deaks. And even if it was, you put up with even weirder from us.”

When Freddie wrapped his arms around John, pulling them close again so that John was almost in Freddie’s lap. John had to fight back a squeal, hoping his blush wasn’t too noticeable. Though judging by Roger’s sly wink, it was, in fact, noticeable.

“I… I think I have one more question,” Brian said, sounding a bit nervous. 

“Yeah?” John let his head rest on Freddie’s shoulder, happy when Freddie’s fingers began threading themselves into his hair and petting him gently. It felt fantastic.

Brian bit his lip and John could see the way his fingers tightened slightly where they were wrapped around Roger. “What about the three of us? And sex? Would you be...would it make you uncomfortable if we…?”

John tried not to roll his eyes, knowing it was a perfectly valid question. “It wouldn’t bother me at all. In fact, I quite like the idea if I’m being honest.” The last bit made John blush a bit harder, but he figured the confession would be worth the embarrassment if it helped comfort Brian.

“Oh?” Freddie purred into John’s ear. “You do?” Unsurprisingly, Roger was also smirking lecherously from Brian’s arms. Brian was grinning widely, appreciating the antics of the other two. 

Turning himself around to face Freddie, John winked. “In fact, I don’t think I would mind watching you guys do stuff.” 

It was worth it to see Freddie jaw drop, to see the shocked faces of the other two. But on top of that, it was an interesting idea for the future. Something that was certainly much easier to think about than of having sex himself. 

“Why is that so bloody hot?” Roger whispered.

“Because you are an exhibitionist and love the idea of showing off,” Brian laughed. “And because it’s John.”

Brian’s hand had started working it’s way back up Roger’s shirt again, the way it had been before John stopped them all. This time John was much more content with the proceedings. Enough that he decided to kiss Freddie, feeling only a little bad for keeping it tongueless, but enjoying the way Freddie kissed him back enthusiastically nevertheless.

John pulled away to press his forehead against Freddie’s, blown away by the giant smile on Freddie’s face. He could feel Roger reaching out to them, ready to pull them closer. Maybe for another giant cuddle pile like last night. Or more kisses. Whatever it was, John was quite ready for it. There was no where else he would rather be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John may not feel sexual attraction, but his boyfriends are so gorgeous, he loves watching them. John decides to explore some of his boundaries, finding a way for him and Roger to both enjoy themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little update to this fic, mostly because I haven't written in over a week. I know a few people were wanting me to add on to this fic. I hope this ends up being alright!

John wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to walking into a room to find his roommates in very compromising positions. He would walk into the kitchen to make some tea to find Freddie sitting on the counter with Brian between his legs trying to swallow each others tongues. Or John would come home from a trip for groceries and open the door to Brian bouncing in Roger’s lap, the two not having bothered in even taking their clothes off completely to start going at it.

It wasn’t that it bothered John. In fact, other than a few inconvenient times where John didn’t appreciate the distraction, it was a bit entertaining and occasionally enjoyable. Even if John didn’t quite understand why his boyfriends got the urge to have sex so often and on every surface in the flat, he could almost always appreciate the beauty of the sight, and feel a little hot around the collar seeing his boyfriends naked and making such amazing sounds. 

When trying to explain it, John couldn’t ever find the right words as to how watching could be so enjoyable if John felt no sexual attraction. 

“It’s just… nice,” John would say lamely, cuddling his face further into Brian’s neck, trying to hide from the conversation. “You all are so beautiful. It’s… I guess it’s hot. Seeing you guys doing that. I don’t really want to do it myself, but… It’s just nice.”

Not that John never joined in. They still kept the “nothing below the pants” rule when John did anything with them, but John was growing increasingly confident in turning a cuddle session in their boxers into seeing how quickly he could get one of them (or all three of them) to fall apart under his lips and fingers. 

It had taken a lot of convincing for John to realize none of them really minded when he worked them up and then left them hanging. Brian, especially, actually enjoyed being teased until he forgot his own name and then denied an orgasm. John knew it meant that it would be much more intense when Brian finally got to come, so he teased Brian often now. Roger and Freddie too, because John now knew that neither had any qualms about rubbing one out in the shower after John was done playing with them.

“Take off your shirt,” John would tell Freddie, sitting back to watch as Freddie stood and quickly pulled off his shirt. Then he would pull Freddie into his lap, connecting their lips and digging his thumbs into the hollows above Freddie’s hip bones until Freddie whined against his mouth. 

John still wasn't a fan of kissing with tongue, but that only meant his boys would go crazy when he swiped his tongue over their lips, dipping inside to taste them briefly. It felt weird, but was more than worth it when Roger moaned or Brian got so excited he pulled on John’s hair (something John decidedly enjoyed much more). 

“Hold his wrists,” John would tell Roger, watching avidly as Roger helped him pin Brian to the couch. John would trail his fingers up and down Brian’s chest and stomach, scratching lightly over Brian’s sides to make him shiver. He watched in fascination as the bulge grew in Brian’s jeans, as his nipples hardened under his fingers. 

The urge was difficult to describe. John had no care about any pleasure for himself. But seeing the others feel good, knowing that he was the one to cause it, that was almost addicting. It made him feel powerful, wanted. And every so often, John couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he loosened the rules, if he dipped his hands a bit lower and made his boys come undone.

If John wasn’t so goddamn anxious, he probably would’ve done it long ago. He didn’t even really have anything to be anxious about, he knew, and yet something kept him from crossing that line. The worry of how he himself would react, of doing something wrong. 

But despite his dilemma, John very much enjoyed his new relationship. He had three men practically at his beck and call for cuddling and kissing, all of them beautiful, amazing, smart, funny, talented, and just all together perfect. Well, not really perfect. John still enjoyed the thought of stringing them all up by their necks every so often, especially while attempting to record. But for the most part, John was very happy.

The boundary ended up being crossed with Roger, because of course it was Roger. The one who had immediately understood John, the one who accepted him knowing exactly who he was. The two of them had the flat to themselves that night, and Roger had suggested the marathon of crappy sci-fi movies. They rented as many as they could find, spent the rest of their cash on pizza and soda, and built a cozy little nest on the floor close to the TV. 

It seemed to be the perfect night. John missed Brian and Freddie, wishing they could join the cuddling surrounded by almost every blanket and pillow in the flat. But John also appreciated getting some alone time with Roger. They all tried to do that every so often, not wanting anyone to feel left out and wanting to keep all the individual relationships healthy. John always loved spending time with Roger. Being the youngest of the group, they had always gotten along quite well, even before they had started dating. 

But then Roger had taken off his shirt, hot and a little sweaty from being surrounded in blankets. And once his trousers were gone as well, John realized that he was feeling a little warm himself. Or maybe it was just the sight of Roger almost naked but for a pair of blue and red striped briefs that clung tightly to his body. 

Nothing John hadn’t seen before, but John didn’t think he would ever get used to Roger’s beauty. 

John initiated it, as usual. The others always let John take the lead for anything more than kissing or cuddling, something John was surprisingly okay with. John took his own shirt off, partly because he was getting very warm, partially because Roger’s eyes immediately glued themselves to him, his mouth unknowingly opening just the tiniest bit. It was a bit of a boost to John’s ego every time, but John also loved to tease.

Instead of returning to their original positions, John straddled Roger, sitting in his lap and effectively blocking out the TV behind him. Roger didn’t protest. In fact his eyes widened in excitement and his hands moved to stroke over John’s knees and lower thighs. 

John took the time to kiss Roger slowly, enjoying the connection and intimacy he felt through the embrace and warming Roger up for what he wanted to do next. By the time Roger started to make sounds and his hands had moved up John’s back, John ended the kiss by sucking Roger’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting softly. Roger gasped, his fingers scrambling against John’s skin. 

Watching for Roger’s reactions, John let his fingers trail over Roger’s body. He could touch Roger for hours, finding every inch of sensitive skin and using it to drive Roger wild. Roger panted beneath him, moaning occasionally and shifting his hips as he surely started to get hard. John leaned back slightly, just enough to confirm his suspicions, but not enough to apply real pressure. Roger moaned again anyway.

After awhile, John scooted back, enough to lean over and press his lips to Roger’s chest. It took longer to do it with his lips, but John retraced the paths of his hands, trailing over Roger’s ribs, up his collarbone to his neck, daringly brushing his lips lightly over a nipple. That was new, and enough of a shock for Roger to actually buck his hips up into John. 

“Shit, sorry. Fuck, I didn’t mean to. But fuck, that felt good,” Roger was so breathless, his voice so raspy. 

John chuckled in response, moving up to kiss Roger on the lips again to ensure him that John was not uncomfortable in the slightest. 

But then John’s hands moved down to Roger’s thighs and his lips moved to just over Roger’s waistband. Roger continued cursing up a storm, enjoying some of the new things John was trying. John slid one hand dangerously high, almost to the tips of Roger’s underwear. Roger’s eyes were shut tight, his legs shaking in effort and, though John wasn’t quite an expert in the area, his erection looked almost painfully hard. 

“Open,” John said. Roger knew that John liked to look into his eyes when they were like this, liked to see the effect he was having on Roger. 

Roger opened his eyes. John couldn’t help but stare in awe at how little blue was left in them, completely gone in the wide circle of black. Roger was so turned on, and it was all because of him.

With a chuckle, Roger tucked a lock of John’s hair behind his ear. “Might have to tap out soon. Guess I was already a bit wound up. Fuck you’re so good at this.”

John blushed, wondering how someone with zero experience and no idea what he was doing could be good. And then John realized something.

“Don’t leave.”

Roger laughed again, a bit more strained as John’s hands moved up his thighs again. “John, I love you to bits, but if I stay much longer I might explode.”

John bit his lip. “Then do it.”

“What?”

“You don’t have to leave,” John repeated. He moved again so that he could lie next to Roger, keeping one hand on Roger’s thigh.

“You mean…?” Roger asked, his own hands slipping lower down his body, demonstrating the unspoken ending to the question.

John nodded. “Do it. I don’t mind. I… I want to see.”

Roger stared at him, his own hand so close to dipping into his briefs, but not daring to yet. “You’re sure?”

“Of course I’m sure,” John said, tilting his head enough to kiss Roger again. 

Slowly, keeping his eyes on John, hesitant to do anything John didn’t want, Roger’s hand slipped into his underwear, rubbing over himself. Roger moaned, his legs stretching, quivering as they moved to find a comfortable position. “Fuck, John. I’ll try to stop if you get uncomfortable, but I’m not sure if… fuck, I’m not going to last long at all,” Roger panted as his hand moved.

“I won’t make you stop, Rog. I wanna see your face when you come. Wanna see how beautiful you look when you come thinking about me touching you and kissing you and making you feel so good.” The words tumbled out of John’s mouth, unbidden. But they seemed to be working if Roger’s high pitched whine was anything to go by.

“Oh Jesus, John. Fuck. Can I… can I take them off?”

John considered it for a moment. He had asked Roger to get himself off in front of him. And it wasn’t like John had never seen Roger’s dick before. But this was a bit different than anything John had ever experienced, or thought he would ever want to experience. 

“Yeah, Rog. Go ahead.”

Taking only a moment to glance over to John, reading his face and making sure he was really okay with it, Roger pushed his briefs down to his knees. Roger’s free hand moved down to cup his balls, a move John hadn’t been expecting and which fascinated him. John let his fingers dig a little deeper into Roger’s thigh, enjoying Roger’s immediate reaction.

Roger looked completely desperate, his entire body moving with the urge to come. It was gorgeous, enough that John could even feel his own body reacting to it. It was easy to ignore, however, especially with the sounds that tumbled from Roger’s lips as he fucked his own fist.

“JohnJohnJohnJohn. ‘M gonna come. Fuck.”

And with a loud moan, Roger’s mouth opened wide in pleasure as he came, his furious strokes causing his come to splatter across his chest. It was one of the most amazing things John had ever seen.

John watched as Roger’s body slowly relaxed, his hand moving slower and slower until it stopped, squeezing out a few remaining drops that resulted in a full body shiver from Roger. His messy hand stayed on his hip while his free hand moved to grab John’s, entwining their fingers together. Roger’s eyes blinked open hazily, brightening when they focused on John. Roger’s smile was blinding.

“That was bloody amazing,” Roger whispered.

“You are so gorgeous,” John told him, feeling confident enough to pull Roger into another kiss. John couldn’t help it. He felt overwhelmed with how much he loved Roger in that moment. 

Roger broke the kiss, still breathless from his orgasm. John grinned at him before turning around to reach behind himself for the box of Kleenex on the side table. Roger cleaned himself up quickly so that he could pull his briefs up. John didn’t hesitate for a moment in snuggling into Roger’s side.

“Do you think that’s something we could do again?” Roger asked, switching hands to hold John’s with so that he could wrap an arm around John’s shoulders.

Chuckling, John said, “You really think you could go again this quickly?”

Roger smacked him lightly. “Not what I meant and you know it.”

“Yes, I think we could do that again. Means I don’t have to wait for you to get out of the shower to cuddle you.” John thought for a moment, playing with a bit of Roger’s hair. “Can’t wait to try it out with Brian and Freddie, too. I’m sure Freddie would love the chance to show off a bit.”

Roger made a choking noise. “Fuck, don’t do that yet. My poor cock can’t take it.”

That was enough to make John double over in laughter. He could feel Roger laughter as well, the ridiculousness of Roger’s statement overtaking them for a moment. 

It really did seem a bit perfect. There was no awkwardness, no discomfort. John felt peaceful. They were both perfectly content to cuddle the rest of the night, not bothering to restart the movie they had missed the ending of. They slept in the nest of blankets and pillows that night, too lazy to move to one of their beds. 

And when Brian and Freddie walked in to find them cuddling half naked on the floor, clearly used Kleenexes thrown lazily to the side, John smiled, feeling so at peace and full of love that he could explode with happiness.


End file.
